


Pon Farr

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Copious Amounts of Cum, Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Pon Farr, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Trans Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, amok time alternate, and more as I add more chapters, established relationship McKirk, new McSpirk, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Pon Farr has come, but they are much too far away from Vulcan for Spock to return in time.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Spock threw his bowl and tray of lunch hard across the room, sending it shattering against the wall.  
"Fuck. Fuck!" he shouted.  
His blood burned and his head spun. What was he supposed to do? They were too far from Vulcan, and he would die if… if he didn't find a mate. He knew he could find someone on the ship willing enough to copulate with him, there were certainly enough who'd made it clear they wouldn't mind having connections with the second in command, but this, Pon Farr, it was more than just casual sex. It was a bonding ceremony. It was intensely personal. He couldn’t just pick some random horny ensign for this. It wouldn’t be right, or fair. Not for him, and certainly not for the ensign. He could easily kill a human during his Pon Farr, he knew, if he were to completely lose himself, and he also knew if he had no emotional connection to the person he was mating with, there was little chance he would not simply slip entirely into the blood fever, and not come back out until he had fucked himself into a more stable state, having no clear memory of anything that had happened.  
His communicator beeped, and he jumped in surprise.  
“Mr. Spock to the bridge,” he heard Uhura’s voice say. “Mr. Spock to the bridge.”  
He growled, tapping his communicator. “On my way,” he said.  
He paused momentarily before leaving his room. Leading up to and during Pon Farr, his normally sheathed cock was now ever present, straining against his generally well fitting pants. He knew people could see it if they looked, and all he could do was hope that they did not look. As uncomfortable as it was, he’d also taken to putting on two pairs of underwear. His sensitive folds, which had evolved to hide the previously exposed Vulcan Penis, tucked away safely from the inclement weather of his ancient ancestors, were wet and dripping with constant arousal. He’d discovered himself once, standing at his post, wet between the legs, his arousal dripping down the inside of his left thigh. He had been humiliated, and had excused himself immediately so that he could go change. Of course he had claimed a sudden headache. Which was not entirely untrue, as he got them frequently these days as well.  
He had barely been able to look at Jim for weeks. The very sight or scent of him drove him mad, his mind able to think of nothing else but stripping his Captain naked, and fucking him right where he stood, giving no heed to anyone else who was nearby. Every time he was forced to face him on the bridge, or saw him across the cafeteria, or caught his scent in the hall or as he passed him in the gym, he'd fantasize - pulling him into a nearby closet, shoving him against the wall in a bathroom stall, sometimes even right in the captain's chair.  
To make it all worse, Bones was spending more time with him these days, especially because he’d noticed Spock was clearly not feeling well. His scent, the sight of his delicate doctor’s hands, and that infuriating way his narrow hips would sway ever so slightly as he walked down the hall, all drove Spock mad.  
He’d tried so desperately to hide it, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that something was very wrong with the first officer of the Enterprise. Bones had approached him several times, but he was always been shoved off without anything close to an explanation. It was when Spock could smell that Bones was ovulating that he very nearly lost his cool. He yelled, fairly screamed at Bones to get out of his room. Bones had scrambled away, before he heard something crashing on the wall behind him. He hadn’t looked back.  
“Jim!” Bones gasped, storming into Jim’s room.  
“What the hell, Bones?” Jim yelped, quickly pulling on a pair of pants.  
“It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before,” Bones barked, beginning to pace.  
“What’s going on?” Jim asked. “Are you okay?”  
“You’ve got to have noticed there’s something wrong with Spock, right?” he said, turning to Jim.  
“Well, yeah,” Jim said, sitting down on his bed. He patted the space beside him, and Bones came to sit down. “Do you have any idea what it is?”  
“No.” Bones shook his head. “But when I tried to talk to him about it today he yelled at me, I mean really screamed, and when I was on my way out of his room I’m pretty sure he threw something at me.”  
Jim’s eyes widened. “No, really?”  
“Really,” Bones replied. “According to Chapel, he hasn’t eaten in days. He looks like he’s lost weight. And, well…” Bones voice faded away. “I can’t help but notice…”  
Jim looked at him sheepishly. “You noticed the bulge too, huh?”  
Bones nodded. “Vulcan’s have internal penises.”  
“So is it like… a sexual thing somehow?” Jim asked.  
“No fucking clue.” Bones sighed and rested his chin in his hands. Jim reached over and gently ran his fingers through Bones’ hair.  
“I’m worried about him too,” he sighed.  
Bones lifted his face, seeking out a kiss from his boyfriend. Jim happily complied.  
“We have to do something. He’s got to eat.”  
“Yeah, but… what can we do?”  
“We’re gonna have to talk to him, maybe we can go together? Strength in numbers.”  
Jim shrugged. “I mean he could probably take us both if he was worked up enough.”  
“True, but we have to try.”  
Jim nodded. “Okay, so, why don’t we just go talk to him now?”  
“After the way he just chewed me out?” Bones grumbled. “I think we should probably wait.”  
“Tomorrow then, when our shift is over?”  
“Tomorrow,” Bones said.  
Bones leaned up against Jim, who put his arm around him, softly kissing the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Bones stood outside Spock's room, feeling a little nervous. Jim cleared his throat, and pressed on the communicator.  
“Hey, Spock? You in there?”  
There was no response.  
“We just… we want to talk,” Bones said. “Make sure you’re okay.”  
There was a long period of silence.  
“Enter,” Spock said at last.  
They nodded at each other, walking in. Spock was laying on his bed, in the fetal position. He did not turn to look at them when they entered. Jim felt sick. He’d never seen Spock look so vulnerable.  
“Spock,” Jim said gently. “We know something’s wrong. We want to help.”  
There was no reply.  
“Look,” Bones said firmly. “I know Vulcans are an intensely private species, but if you keep on like this you’re going to be unfit for service, and if that happens, Starfleet may do an inquiry. Isn’t it better to tell us, and let us help, then have Starfleet butt it’s nose in here?”  
Spock was quiet for a long time.  
“I am going to die,” he said quietly.  
Bones mouth fell open. Jim flinched.  
“What?” Bones breathed. “Spock!” He darted to the bed, grabbing Spock’s arm. “Spock, I’ve got to get you to sickbay, right now!”  
Spock pulled away. “No.”  
Jim was by his side in an instant. “Spock, what’s wrong?” he gasped. “Spock, please let us help!”  
“What’s wrong?” Bones asked again, “C’mon Spock, don’t be an idiot! I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong!”  
“It is a thing no outworlder may know,” he said, “Except those very few who have been involved. A Vulcan understands, but even we do not speak of it among ourselves.”  
“But Spock -”  
“It is a deeply personal thing,” he growled, burying his face in his arm. “Can you see that, Captain, Doctor, and understand?”  
“No, I do not understand!” Jim said firmly. “Explain. Consider that an order.”  
“Captain,” Spock mumbled, “There are some things which transcend even the discipline of the service.”  
“Would it help if I told you that I'll treat this as totally confidential?” Jim said gently.  
Spock hesitated. “It has to do with… biology,” he said quietly.  
“Vulcan biology?” Bones asked.  
Spock nodded.  
Bones heart was beating wildly. “Biology as in… reproduction?”  
Spock made a little noise, but said nothing.  
“Well, there's no need to be embarrassed about it,” Jim said, his voice faintly quivering. “It happens to the birds and the bees! How’s it going to… to kill you?”  
Spock sat up, shoving them both away. “The birds and the bees are not Vulcans, Captain,” he sapped. “If they were, if any creature as proudly logical as us were to have their logic ripped from them as this time does to us...” He was quiet for a moment. “How do Vulcans choose their mates? Haven't you wondered?”  
Bones and Jim glanced at each other. Bones knew how Jim felt about Spock, had known it for a long time. And he knew Jim had wondered, a lot, about this particular question.  
“I guess the rest of us assume that it's done quite logically,” Jim said.  
“No. No. It is not,” Spock moaned, keeping his face turned away. “We shield it with ritual and customs shrouded in antiquity. You humans have no conception. It strips our minds from us. It brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilisation. It is the pon farr. The time of mating. There are precedents in nature, Captain. The giant eelbirds of Regulus Five, once each eleven years they must return to the caverns where they hatched. On your Earth, the salmon. They must return to that one stream where they were born, to spawn or die in trying.”  
Bones wanted to reach out and touch Spock, tell him it was going to be okay - somehow. “Well, can’t you just… I dunno, masturbate?” he said faintly.  
Spock shrank away, turning an angry face towards them. “You think we have not tried?” he snapped. “You think I am so foolish that I would die over something if it could be so easily solved?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Spock,” Bones said quickly, holding up a hand.  
“But Spock, you’re part human, maybe it’ll be okay?” Jim offered.  
Spock shook his head. “I'd hoped I would be spared this,” he said, “Because of my human mother, but the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually, they catch up with us, and we are driven by forces we cannot control to return home and take a mate. Or die.”  
“But…” Jim started.  
“Even at our highest warp speed,” Spock said, “We could not get there in time.”  
“Well, we’ve got to do something!” Jim exclaimed. “We can’t just let you die. Isn’t there… I mean, wouldn’t there be someone willing to help? I'm sure you've got lots of people on board who'd be willing to... I mean, I know lots of people who think you're hot…" Jim felt himself flush. This wasn't exactly coming out the way he'd intended.  
Spock looked away, flushing in embarrassment. “The Pon Farr is not merely sex, Captian,” he said. “It is a time of bonding. It can be… quite violent if not done properly. It would not be fair to anyone to put them through the rigors of it, merely for me.”  
“Like hell it’s not!” Bones growled. “You’re worth trying to save, Spock! You have to let us help you.”  
Spock shook his head. “Please, leave me alone.”  
“But -”  
“Please!” Spock shouted. “Leave me!”  
Bones looked at Jim, and nodded.  
“Okay, but we’re going to come back later. We’re going to figure this out, Spock. I promise.”  
Bones took Jim’s hand, and they walked out of the room together.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god,” Jim gasped once they’d gotten out of Spock’s room. “Oh my god Bones we have to help him!”  
Bones nodded. “Yeah, but he doesn’t seem very willing to accept our help.”  
Jim looked at Bones. “He said it was a time of bonding, maybe… maybe he’d let me help, since, well… we’re friends?” His voice was small and careful, and he watched Bones intently. “If you’d… be okay with that? I mean...” he flushed.  
Bones reached out and touched Jim’s face. “Jimboy,” he said softly. “I know how you feel about Spock, I have for a long time. And it’s okay.”  
Jim breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re not… mad?”  
“God no,” Bones half smiled. “I know you’re polyamorous, and I dunno, maybe I am too. But even if I wasn’t, I’d still be okay with it, because I love you and I want you to be happy.” He hesitated. “I also don’t want Spock to die,” he added, “And if that means you fuck him, them I’m all for it.”  
Jim felt his heart leap. “What - really? Do you seriously mean I’ve been agonizing over my feelings for him for months and not only did you know - but you’re fine with it!? Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”  
Bones gave Jim a quick kiss. “I was waiting for you to be ready,” he said.  
Jim smiled, then suddenly sobered. “Well, this is all well and good for us, but we have to convince Spock that it’s okay too.”  
“We can’t make him fuck you, Jim,” Bones said.  
“I know, I know, but Bones, he’s gonna die!”  
Bones sighed. “All we can do is ask - maybe you should ask. He’s closer to you than he is to me.”  
Jim kissed Bones. “I love you,” he said softly.  
“I love you too, you fucking idiot,” Bones returned.  
“Can I go back now?” Jim asked.  
“Better not,” Bones said, “Give him a little time first.”  
Jim nodded. “Right. Um…”  
“C’mon, lets go get something to drink,” Bones said.  
Jim nodded and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock lay on his bed, groaning in pain. His body burned, hurt like it would tear itself apart if it did not get some relief. And he knew that was true. During the entire conversation with Bones and Jim, he’d longed, ached for them both, and it had taken all his strength to keep from telling them. He could not. They were a couple, and they showed no signs of being polyamorous, or in an open relationship. He could not ask them to do something like this.  
His communicator buzzed.  
“Hey, uh… Spock,” came Jim’s voice.  
“I told you to leave me alone!” Spock yelled.  
“I know, I know, but I had an idea, and I was hoping, well, maybe you’d let me tell you about it?”  
Spock sighed. “Fine,” he growled.  
The door swished open and Jim walked in. Jim fidgeted with his hands as he looked at Spock on the bed. Was he really going to do this?  
“So, Bones and I were talking about how you said… well, how you said that Pon Farr was a bonding ceremony, or something like that.”  
Spock laid very still. “Yes,” he said flatly.  
“Well, we were thinking, I mean... what I'm trying to say is, since you need someone to, er… fuck... to help you out with Pon Farr, I was just thinking, since we're good friends and all and like, I thought maybe you'd be okay with it if it was with someone you know better, and someone you can trust, for something so personal like this, and…” his voice faded. He had no idea if he was making any sense at all.  
Spock felt dazed. His blood burned so hotly he could think of little else but stripping Jim naked and fucking him senseless.  
"I do not… I do not entirely understand what you are saying,” he said, sitting up.  
“Fuck,” Jim sighed, “We were just thinking that if it would help to have somebody to mate with that you knew you could trust, who you were frends with already, that... that I'd offer, well, myself."  
Spocked blinked at Jim. This couldn't really be happening, could it? This must just be another one of his feverish, desperate fantasies.  
"You want to… mate with me?" Spock asked quietly.  
"Well, yeah," Jim said faintly. "I'm sorry if this is too forward, it's just that…" Jim took a half step towards Spock. His heart was beating so loud in his ears he was sure Spock could hear it. "Spock… We can’t lose you - I can’t lose you.”  
“You would be willing to -”  
“Yes,” Jim said, not letting Spock finish. He reached out a hand and touched Spock's chest. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. That’s not what he was supposed to be doing. He was just supposed to offer sex, not… not this. “You must know how I feel about you,” Jim found himself saying. “I know Vulcans don't see and feel things the same way humans do, but you're half human, and… didn't you have any idea that I loved you?"  
Spock couldn’t move. This couldn't really be, could it? "Captain," he choked. "You… you really mean that?"  
"Please, call me Jim," he smiled.  
Spock nodded vaguely. "Jim, you… love me?"  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I'm pretty sure I've loved you for a long time.”  
“But what about Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked, desperately holding himself down onto the bed.  
“I’m polyamorous,” Jim said. “I love both of you. And Bones is okay with that. He might even be poly too. We talked about this, and he wants me to do this.” He paused. “I’ve fallen in love with you, and I'm like… I’m also really fucking horny for you."  
Spock covered his mouth, his chest heaving with emotion and his cock burning with arousal. Jim took a step back, seeing the expression on Spock’s face.  
“Oh, on no, I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say all that, I went too far, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I should go."  
"No!" Spock said, jumping from his bed. "Jim.” He took a few steps forward. “The agonies I have experienced over these last few days. I have been burning for you, and knowing it could never be. I had come to accept death, but now…”  
"Y-you burn for me?" Jim asked faintly, his heart skipping a beat. "Really?"  
"Desperately," Spock moaned. "Jim, I want nothing more in the universe than to experience pon farr with you. And not just that. I desire you… forever."  
Jim ran up to Spock and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh my god and I thought the best possible result if this was just us fucking," he breathed. "I was so wrong. This is way better!"  
Spock let his hands wrap around Jim, feeling his warmth against his sensitive palms.  
"Jim," he said, stiffening, "I am so close to the Pon Farr taking me over. I will not be able to fully control myself. I could hurt you, especially if you are not prepared."  
He pulled Jim off of him.  
"You must leave now. Go to Doctor McCoy. Speak with him. You must prepare if you do intend on mating with me."  
"Of course I intend on mating with you!" Jim said. "That's why I came here!"  
"Then go," Spock begged. "Go and talk to doctor McCoy. We must find a way to make this safe."  
Jim nodded. "Okay. Spock I love you. I love you so much."  
"Please, t’hy’la, go," Spock pleaded, "Before my resolve breaks down."  
Jim didn't hesitate anymore, his heart racing, and darted out of there room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones!" Jim called, rushing into his room. "He said yes!"  
Bones looked up from his pad.  
"Really?" he asked, looking rather surprised.  
Jim sat on the bed, a little out of breath. "And I… may have gotten a little carried away and told him I loved him."  
Bones raised his eyebrows. "What did he say?"  
"He said he loves me too!" Jim gasped giddily, grabbing Bones' hand. "And that he's been burning for me this whole time!"  
Bones smiled, and leaned forward to give Jim a kiss.  
"I'm so happy for you," he murmured against Jim's lips.  
"He said I'd need to be prepared before we did it, so like, maybe… I guess he means I should stretch my ass a little first? I have no idea how big he is…"  
"By the size of that bulge," Bones said, "I'm guessing pretty big. Maybe you should use a dildo and not just your figures."  
Jim leaned against Bones. "Or maybe you could use your fingers," he hummed, kissing Bones neck. "Or fuck me with your strap on?"  
Bones chuckled. "You are a horny bastard."  
"Hey, you've never complained before!" Jim said.  
"Oh, I'm not comparing," Bones grinned. "When does Spock want to do this?"  
"Oh," Jim huffed, "I didn't actually ask."  
"Better do that," Bones said. "That way I know when to prep you."  
Jim looked fairly giddy. "Oh my god this is the actual best! I'll check with Spock about when."  
He hopped up and went over to their computer, paging Spock.  
"Hey, Bones said he'd help me prep, when do you want to do this?" he asked when Spock answered.   
“The sooner the better would be preferable,” Spock said.  
“Tonight?” Jim asked.  
“If that is amiable to you and Dr. McCoy.”  
Jim looked at Bones, who nodded. “I’ll make sure Jim’s ready, and send along a hypo for if things get out of hand.”  
"If it would not make you uncomfortable, doctor," Spock said, "I would like you to join us."  
Bones froze. "You… what?"  
"If you were there, you could assist the captain if I were to accidentally injure him," he said.  
Bones felt both relieved and slightly disappointed. "Yeah, yeah I can stick around to make sure you're both safe," he said softly.  
Jim leaned against Bones.  
"Thanks Bonsey," he hummed, giving him a kiss. "Can we do it in an hour and a half?" he asked Spock. "I'll have time to get ready and showered and everything."  
Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain, I greatly look forward to our encounter."  
Spock turned off the com.  
Jim waited a moment, then let out a long sigh.  
"God I had… no idea I'd be this nervous," he said softly.  
Bones learned forward and kissed Jim.  
"It's completely understandable, Jimboy," he said, stroking Jim's cheek. "C'mon, get undressed and I'll get you worked open, nice and slow, and I'll give you lots of kisses."  
Jim felt an excited shiver go through him. He got up quickly, stripped, and sprawled out on the bed, ass up.


	6. Chapter 6

Bones crawled over Jim, his favorite strap on dangling between his legs. His delicate fingers, wet with lube, slipped across Jim’s ass, gently massaging his hole.  
“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moaned. “Just get on with it! We don’t even have quite an hour and a half and I need to shower and -”  
Bones pressed a finger gently inside his captain.  
“Fuck!” Jim groaned, burying his face in the sheets.  
Bones smiled to himself, slowly and carefully fingering Jim. He bent to kiss over Jim’s shoulders, tracing the patterns of his freckles.  
“Goddamn gorgeous,” he hummed. “I fuckin’ love you.”  
Jim moaned as Bones removed his fingers, replacing them with the head of his strap on, pressing carefully inside him.  
“Mmmm, you feel so good,” Jim moaned.  
Bones nibbled Jim’s ear, starting to thrust inside him. They went like this for a while, Bones kissing every inch of Jim he could reach, and Jim reduced to a moaning, quivering mess beneath him.  
“F-fuck, Bones, I’m gonna cum!” he gasped.  
Bones pulled out, and Jim whimpered at the sudden emptiness.  
“I think you’re prepared enough,” Bones said. “Go take a shower.”  
“Damnit,” he groaned, still laying face first in the sheets.  
Bones gave him a slap on the ass. “Hurry up,” he ordered.  
Jim begrudgingly got up and headed to the shower. Cold, he decided, so he didn’t cum too quickly with Spock.  
When he was finished, he put on some comfortable clothes, Bones gathered his things, and they headed to Spock’s room.


End file.
